


Let Me Introduce You to My Famous Dad

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [9]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's career day at school and Francine wants nothing more than for Frankie to be there with her.





	

"Daddy, Daddy look at this!" Francine shoved a paper at Frankie he skimmed it's contents.

"We're having Career day at school!" Francine exclaimed, "can you come? Please, Daddy?"

Frankie looked at the date and it seemed to be alright as of right now.

"Please Daddy? Anna said her Daddy is coming and he's a Detective, and Mikey's Mom is coming and she's a vet, but I said my Daddy is best because he's famous!" Francine rambled.

 

As much as it made Frankie happy to hear Francine say that clearly her definition of famous was different than others. "I dunno honey, you sure you don't want Papa to go?"

 

"No!" Francine shook her head and grabbed onto his sleeve, "Daddy, I want you!"

 

Frankie looked at Francine’s wide brown eyes, how could he deny her? Sure he didn’t have typical career, but Francine was proud of him and that’s what mattered.

 

Frankie looked at the paper again, "Okay, if you want me there, I will be."

 

"Thanks Daddy!" Francine squealed, wrapping her arms around Frankie's middle. 

\----------

As career day drew closer, Francine became more and more excited. Frankie, on the other hand, was nervous. He could get up in front of a packed bar or club and play without a single tremor, but the idea of talking to a bunch of kids about his music was extremely daunting. Maybe it was because he didn't want to let Francine down.

 

"Bobby you have so much more to talk about than me," Frankie sank onto the couch after he put Francine to bed.

 

"Frankie..." Bob wrapped his arms around him, "Francine is right to think there is something special about you, and you know it, I know you do."

"You're just saying that," Frankie rubbed his temples.

 

"Hey," Bob said softly, cupping Frankie's cheek and tilting his chin up slightly so that their gazes could catch, "Come on, now."

Frankie sighed and glanced away.

 

"Francine can see how amazing you are, so can I and anyone comes to see your shows," Bob continued, "and so will Francine's classmates, and be glad you're not Joey's dad."

"Yeah?" 

"He's an accountant," Bob smiled, "so I feel sorry for him."

 

Frankie couldn't help but let out a laugh, but the sound was soon muffled by Bob's lips. He sighed into the kiss, letting his eyes slip shut when Bob deepened it. 

"You are fantastic," Bob said when they broke apart, both panting slightly, "and don't you forget it."

"Maybe I'll remember better if you kiss me again," suggested Frankie. 

Bob grinned and complied.

 

\----------

 

The time had come and Frankie found himself clustered with the other third grade parents while they waited their turn to speak. Every once in awhile Francine would look at him grinning happily and Frankie was determined not to let her down.

 

Frankie hardly paid attention to Brian Donahue's mother talk about being a chef, he was so focused on the little cue cards he had made for himself. Bob had laughed at him about them, but it made him feel a bit better to have a general outline of what he wanted to say. 

"Now we're going to hear from Francine's father, Frankie Castelluccio," Francine's teacher announced.

Frankie took a deep breath and stepped up to the front of the class. When he caught Francine's eye and she beamed he couldn't help but grin. 

"Hey everyone," he said, only slightly shakily, "My name is Frankie and I'm a musician."

Several children let out awed gasps and Francine burst out, "My daddy's famous!"

A laugh rippled through the adults and Frankie chuckled fondly, his remaining nerves drifting away. 

"Not quite," he said, "I sing at a lot of different places in New York City, filling in when other performers can't make it."

 

"Like a substitute teacher?" One of the kids asked before the teacher hushed him.

 

"Kind of like a substitute teacher, yeah," Frankie agreed, "I have to be ready to perform at a moment's notice and have a few different sets prepared. The set I used is determined by where I'm performing."

 

Frankie looked around the room to see the kids actually were listening to what he had to say, this made him smile.Several hands shot into the air. Frankie removed his hand from his pocket where he'd been fiddling with his cue cards, deciding to just go with it. He indicated a boy in the front row. 

"What kind of music do you sing?" the boy asked.

 

"All sorts," Frankie replied, "but I mostly sing jazz, blues and stuff like that."

 

"Do you write the music?" chirped a girl in the back of the classroom. 

"Very rarely," laughed Frankie. 

"My papa writers music!" added Francine. 

"Not for my performances, sweetheart, you know that," Frankie said, "He writes jingles for TV commercials."

 

The kids continued to listen in awe which made Frankie's heart soar and when he was done Francine ran up to hug him.

"Daddy, that was awesome," said Francine excitedly, "You were definitely the best!"

 

"Alright, alright," The teacher gestured for the next parent to come and speak while Frankie went to stand back with the rest of the parents feeling very pleased with himself.

 

When all the parents had finished presenting their careers, the teacher brought them all to the front again. 

"Say thank you to all of your parents," she prompted. 

"Thank you!" the students all chorused.

 

The parents were ushered out so that the rest of the day could continue and Frankie chatted idly with the other parents on the way out. When he reached the front entrance he found Bob waiting on the sidewalk, his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw Frankie, a large grin spread across his face.

 

"So how'd it go?" Bob asked.

 

"It went well," replied Frankie. 

Bob chuckled and knocked Frankie's shoulder with his own, "Told you."

 

Frankie rolled his eyes but he smiled nonetheless, "So what are you doing here?"

 

"Well, you were so nervous earlier, I thought it would be nice to surprise you with lunch," Bob said, "either as a reward or as consolation."

 

"Let's go with reward," Frankie replied.


End file.
